Sorry
by missmazie
Summary: -


House MD

Szereplők:House/Cameron  
Téma:Anti Hameron  
Cím:Sorry/Sajnálom

A New Jersey kórházban járunk,ahol fél 4-et üt az óra. House már menne haza, de Cuddy nem engedi el, egy elvesztett fogadás miatt. Így még egy órát bent kell maradnia. House lábában úgy tűnik minden lelki fájdalom helyet kap, mert ezen a délutánon sokkal rosszabb mint bármikor máskor. Előveszi a Vicodin-os üvegét, hogy enyhítse azt a szörnyű fájdalmat ami minden egyes perc elteltével egyre erősebbé válik. A gyógyszer hatása azonnal érezhető, így House megkönnyebbülten ballag át az egyik kómában fekvő öregember szobájába és bekapcsolja a televíziót. Greg kedvenc filmje megy egy szőke hajú doktor főszereplésével, aki kísértetiesen hasonlít Dr.Robert Chase-re. Alig telik el 5 perc az ajtó kinyílik és Dr.Cameron lép be rajta. Meghökkenve tapasztalja, hogy a házsártos doki a kómás férfi hasán lévő tányérból falatozik, miközben a kedvenc sorozatát nézi. A látottak hatalmas felháborodást váltanak ki belőle és szinte gondolkodás nélkül, nekitámad House-nak:  
- Maga mit képzel? Teljesen megőrült?  
- Mire gondol?  
- Ne játssza az ártatlant! Egy kómában lévő ember … maga egy bunkó!Egy hatalmas bunkó!  
- Maga mit képzel? Teljesen megőrült? Egy kómában lévő ember szobájában kiabál! Jaj várjunk csak. Ő nem hallja. Mert kómában van. Nem érzékeli, ami a külvilágban folyik. Mikor is tanították ezt? A főiskolán? Az 1. évben? Amúgy kösz a bókot.  
- Nem hiszem el, hogy lehet valaki ennyire érzéketlen?  
Cameron megragadja a tányért és kikapcsolja a televíziót.  
- Ugye azt nem akarja hozzám vágni?  
- Nem értem miért viselkedik így. Nehezére esne egy kis tiszteletet kimutatni bárki iránt?  
- Én senkit nem tisztelek! Miért is tenném? Tudja ő K-Ó-M-Á-B-A-N V-A-N! – az utolsó mondatot erősen artikulálva adja elő.  
- És? Ettől még ugyanolyan ember, mint bárki más.  
- Csak éppen fogalma sincs, hogy hol van most. Nem tud egyedül WC-re menni és enni sem. Mint egy csecsemő. És azokat sem tisztelem. Sőt…kiakasztanak.  
- Maga senkit sem tisztel.  
- Ez nem igaz!  
- Na de most mondta, hogy…  
House közbevág:  
- Angelina Jolie-t tisztelem.  
Greg elindul kifelé, de Cameron közbevág.  
- Most meg hová megy?  
- Nem hallotta? Wilson hívott az előbb…  
- Maga csak le akar rázni.  
- Ó tényleg? Honnan veszi? – grimaszol House  
Allison tudja most vagy soha. Elég közel van hozzá a főnöke, és még mindig érez iránta némi vonzalmat. Közelebb lép és lágyan megcsókolja. House tehetetlenül áll, őt is meglepi Cam akciója. Cameron meghátrál, és kínosan mosolyog. House pedig ahhoz képest, hogy sánta elég gyorsan lelép a szobából.

Másnap reggel miután Greg megette Wilson reggelijét önt magának egy pohár vizet és leül a kanapéra. Jimmy-t várja, aki már fél órája a fürdőszobában szárítja a haját.  
- Hol a szendvicsem? – kérdi felháborodottan, miután előmászik a fürdőből.  
- Nem tudom. Utánadment a fürdőszobába, mert már nem bírta a várakozást.  
- Nem vagy vicces.  
Jimmy benyúl a hűtőbe és készít egy újabb szendvicset. Majd megkérdezi:  
- Mi bajod van?  
- Cameron megcsókolt.  
- A mi Cameronunk?  
- Nem. Az én Cameronom. Az alkalmazottam.  
Wilson egy szemforgatás után az új reggelije kíséretével átül House mellé.  
- Mit csináltál?  
- Semmit.  
- Megcsókolt és te nem mondtál, vagy nem csináltál semmit?  
- Nem! Mit kellett volna? Boruljak a nyakába?  
- Megcsókolt egy fiatal és szép nő. Aki még okos is. A munkatársad és te nem csináltál semmit?  
- Elmentem.  
- Otthagytad!  
- Igen! Nem vonzódom hozzá, Azt hittem már letudtuk ezt az egészet ő pedig újra megcsókolt. Tudom vonzó, vagyok, de nincs szükségem rá.  
- Mondhattál volna valamit.  
- Mit? Azt, hogy remélem, megismételjük újra? Vagy, hogy alig vártam, hogy újra ledugja a nyelvét a torkomon?  
- Nyelves volt?  
- Nem! Pedig az biztos tetszett volna.  
- House! Legalább tisztázhattad volna.  
- Mit tisztázzak? Hé munkatársak vagyunk, Cuddy megölne, mert biztos azzal vádolna, hogy kihasznállak, ami nem lenne alaptalan. Szóval bocsi. Vagy azt, hogy nem vagyok a kapcsolatok híve. Nincs szükségem egy nőre. De azt is mondhattam volna, hogy túl fiatal hozzám és keressen másik pótaput.  
- Te nem változol!  
- Van valami bajod ezzel?  
Wilson nem mond semmit, csak szánakozva néz House-ra. Elfordul, majd újra ránéz, és mivel Greg arca teljesen hideg és semmitmondó úgy dönt, inkább bemegy előbb a munkahelyére, mint, hogy még egy ilyen kínos pillanatot eltöltsön vele.

Reggel 9 óra van. Cameron és Foreman beszélgetnek:

- Nem értem miért erőlteted. House senkit nem szeret. Miért pont te lennél a kivétel? Csak egy alkalmazott vagy. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az ő világában egy olyan személy vagy, aki azt teszi, amit ő mond. Hatalma van feletted, és ezt élvezi.  
- Te ezt nem érted. Én szeretem őt.  
- Nem szereted. Csak tiszteled. Mert annyi ember életét megmentette már. De ő csak egy bunkó.  
- Nem ismered.  
- Mert te igen?  
- Azt hiszem.  
- Allison, nem vagyok kíváncsi erre. Ő csak egy arrogáns bunkó, aki élvezi, hogy mindenki kinyalja a seggét. Ennyi az egész. Ha beismered magadnak, és békén hagyod azzal, teheted a legjobbat magadnak és még neki is.  
House belép a szobába. Elővesz egy pudingot a hűtőből és lehuppan a székébe.  
- Na mizu? Hol van Dr.Chase?  
- Az intenzíven. Helyettesíti Dr.McKenzie-t. – előzi meg Foreman Cameront-t.  
- Én nem engedtem meg.  
- De Cuddy igen.  
- És ő mióta adhat engedélyt bármire is az én beosztottjaimnak?  
House felkel a székéből és az ajtó felé, indul, hogy jól kioktassa Cuddy-t, de Cameron elévág.  
- Beszélnünk kell.  
- Beszéltünk. Viszlát!  
- Kérem!  
- De… jól van! Adok … egy teljes percet magának!  
- Szóval…  
- Az óra ketyeg.  
- Tudni akarom, hogy most akkor mi van kettőnkkel?  
- Mi lenne?  
- Megcsókolt.  
- Maga csókolt meg engem.  
- De visszacsókolt.  
- Nem. Maga esélyt sem adott a szabaduláshoz.  
- Akkor?  
- Semmi! – mondja House már kicsit idegesen, majd folytatja – Miért kell magának mindenből ekkora ügyet csinálni? Csak hagyjon békén és foglalkozzon a munkájával.  
- Felmondok!  
- Ezt már egyszer megtette. Azt akarja,hogy megint könyörögjek és, hogy ismét csak egy randival lehessen kiengesztelni magát? Én nem megyek ebbe bele. Szükség van magára. De nem miattam. Maga egy jó orvos és sokmindent megélt. És habár egy kicsit túl sokat foglalkozik az etikus viselkedéssel fontos a kórháznak.  
- De magának nem.  
- Nem. De ez nem az ön hibája. Nekem senki nem fontos.  
- Csak saját maga.  
House nem válaszol. Cameron kiviharzik nyilván az öltözőbe vagy a nőimosdóba mert a keserves sírás után,ami lassan készült előtörni mégis el kell tüntetni a nyomait.

Cameron munka után is a kórházban maradt és órákon keresztül próbált erőt venni magán, csak addig, hogy haza tudjon rohanni, de nem volt képes rá. Amikor elért az ajtóhoz és meg fogta a kilincset újra potyogni, kezdtek a könnyei. Magányosnak érezte magát. Tudta, hogy senkivel nem oszthatja meg a bánatát. Foreman nem értené meg és Chase-nek nem, merné elmondani, azok után, ami kettőjük között történt. A szülei ki tudja, hol vannak és barátai, sincsenek a sok munka miatt. A kórházban, ha elmondaná az egyik ápolónőnek biztosan, továbbadná és Cuddy tudomást, szerezne róla. Akár bajba is keverhetné ezzel House-t és habár pillanatnyilag gyűlölte őt nem akarta, hogy ott kelljen hagynia a munkáját. Ő amúgy sem ilyen tipus.

House Allisonnal szemben könnyen túl tudta tenni magát a dolgon. A beszélgetés után soha többet nem gondolt a csókra. Cameronnal való kapcsolata egy kicsit megváltozott, de pár hét után már minden ment a rendes kerékvágásban. Wilson se hozta fel a témát tekintettel House-ra. Az első beszélgetésük volt az utolsó erről a dologról.


End file.
